The end of reality.
This page is dedicated to the end of Hero's reality as he knows it. Once again, I'd watch the videos linked below before reading a whole lot of this. This sequence includes all videos from "Continue," to "Wess." In this segment, Hero finds out the truth. Or, rather the viewers do, and Hero becomes unable to reach at this time. A lot of this portion is told over PM's, so when that page is available, read it for more detail. Only the videos will be available on this page, as the PM's take a lot of time to put into the wiki. Video by Video #Continue. This is what I consider the beginning of the end of reality. Hero decides not to quit, and we get to see him in a rather emotional state. Take note of the names... #C0NF3S5. In this video, we begin with a cryptic five seconds. I have yet to find the importance of said words, but there are some ideas as to who the creator of that segment is. We then see Hero finding a metal chair with a paper slip with the word "Hero," on it. Words flash, creating the phrase "No more a Hero than I." This video is very cryptic, and I am unsure of its meaning at this point. #Not a Mark. In this video (which is even more cryptic and vague than Confess), Hero picks up a red marker, draws on his arm, and the mark appears...He then angrily throws the marker, walks out of the room, and...Sees his brother? The words "Only Child," then appear over the ghost or apparition of his brother, and the video ends. This video is not addressed much in the story. #1111111111...1111.Another unlisted video found through PM's, this shows a birth certificate with the name "Hero," in the "name changed to-" section of the paper. Not much else to it. #222222....222. In the sequal to 111111...1111, we see the name "Alex Wess Detroit," in the original name section. Well...if things add up, and nothing is a coincidence, Hero is insane, and is personifying his own name, right? I mean, who knows ;) #WessLolwrong. Watch the video before you read this, seriously. Did you watch it yet? Ok, let's talk about it. Hero's world is not real. Well, sort of. it is real, but not to the M.E.E.C (read the Conway Marshall and M.E.E.C page when it gets posted to find out what the hell I am talking about). They need it to not be real. You see, Hero is in a timeline where a certain thing got in (treeman). The Treeman's existance keeps his timeline alive, and without it, would cease to exist. But wait a minute...doesn't the M.E.E.C need to get him out first? Nope, those guys are heartless as fuck. But someone does need to get him out. In the PM page, whenever that gets made, you'll find out who. This ends the end of reality. Speculation *Hero never had a brother, supported by Not a Mark. *Hero is not insane, but rather lives in a timeline that needs to not exist. *Hero is lying to us about his mark (not a mark) *Alex is part of the MEEC, based on what he has said in the phone call Category:Sequence Category:The Riddle Of The Tree Man Episode